Ice Cream
Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Ice Cream Do you love ice cream as much as we do? If you can’t go a day, a week, or even a month without the delicious flavors of ice cream, then we know how you feel. While you may be a pro at eating ice cream, did you know that there are some really interesting facts about ice cream? We have found some cool tidbits about ice cream that you may not have heard before. If you want to impress your friends and family with your knowledge about this infamous sweet treat, take a look at some of the fun facts below! *It takes 12 pounds of milk to produce just 1 gallon of ice cream *The average number of licks to finish a scoop of ice cream is 50 *The country that consumes the most ice cream is USA, followed by Australia then Norway. *The most popular flavor is vanilla, then chocolate *Chocolate ice cream was invented before vanilla *Vanilla was rare and exotic in the late 1700’s *Ice cream in America in the 1700’s was rare and enjoyed by the elite *The first written ice cream recipe was found in a 1665 recipe book *Industrial ice cream production in the US began in 1851 *The majority of Americans – around 90% have ice cream in their freezers *Some of the strangest flavors found are: avocado, garlic, chili, licorice, Stilton cheese, and bacon *Ice cream headaches or “brain freeze” is the result of the nerve endings in the roof of your mouth sending a message to your brain of the loss of heat *The tallest ice cream cone was over 9 feet tall in Italy *The average American eats 45.8 pints of ice cream a year *Chocolate syrup is the most popular ice cream topping How To Eat Ice Cream Like A Champ Now that you know some interesting tidbits about ice cream, you can share with your friends at your next get together. Whether you’re having an ice cream social, a sports game, a movie night, a dinner party, or otherwise, complete your afternoon or evening with the delicious flavors ofMochi Ice Cream. The best way to each ice cream is different for each individual. Mochi is all about finding your favorite way to eat it. Whether you like eating a Mochi whole, cutting it in half, or otherwise, you can experiment, mix flavors, and have a fun time finding your favorite way to eat Mochi. What Is Mochi Ice Cream? Well, if you haven’t triedMochi Ice Cream yet, it is definitely worth it. Mochi gives the classic flavors of ice cream a fun twist. With rice flour dough encasing the ice cream, it makes a single serving ice cream ball that you can hold and easily eat anywhere, anytime. It’s chewy outer dough slowly melts in your mouth along with the delicious ice cream. While ice cream has been around for many centuries, Mochi Ice Cream is a fairly newer creation that adds a bundle of fun and excitement to the whole ice cream eating experience. With the wide variety of flavors, they are perfect for matching any occasion or mood.